alternative
by pimp biscuit
Summary: what would happen if on that fateful day that t ruckie 9 were grouped hinata was sentenced to be stuck with naruto and sasuke? hmm, i wonder? basically just me taking a stab at that plot were they switch hinata and sakura sasuhinanaru
1. Chapter 1

A/N: well i decided 2 do my own version of the whole "what if hinata was placed on team 7 thing so you know what to do R & R (also if u would like me 2 continue just tell me in a review

(The beginning or if you prefer prologue)

Iruka: The members of team seven are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno

Naruto: (stands up arms high in the air) YES!!!

Sakura: (bends head down) I'm doomed!

Iruka: and Sasuke Uchiha

Author: what?! Oh hell no (pushes rewind on universal remote)

(Rewind sound in background)

Me controlling iruka: the members of team seven are Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hiuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha. You'll meet your sensais after lunch, dismissed

Me: how you like them apples

Chapter 1: team 7: getting to know each other

Hinata had a deep shade of red adorning her gentle features as she heard her name being announced right after Naruto's name. 'I-I get to be on Naruto's team' a big smile spread across her face. She must have been one of gods beloved daughters to have such grand luck but that feeling faded a little as she heard who her other team mate was. It was none other than the Uchiha prodigy, and the konoha heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha.

It's not that Hinata hated the boy, she didn't know him enough to hate him, it was just that he seemed kind of intimidating with the whole I-don't-give-a-rats-ass kind of attitude he had going. And he was mean to Naruto and just k-kissed him. She shivered, the flash back gave her a puking sort of feeling. She turned to look at her team mates but quickly averted her eyes to her desk when she noticed they were looking back at her.

RIIINNNGGGG!!!!

The bell sounded, signifying that it was time for lunch. Hinata rushed out of her seat not wanting to face her team mates one: because she was shy, two: when she was around Naruto she would babble like an idiot, and three: Sasuke was intimidating.

Once she was out of the school building she stopped her fast pace and slowed down. She decided to eat her bento box on a stone bench that faced the fully-blooming cherry blossom trees. She stared at them, mesmerized, the soft pink flowers catching in the wind, making them twirl and almost seem to dance as they cascaded downward towards the ground. "Hey," Hinata was snapped out of her musing as she heard someone calling out to her.

Hinata turned to where the voice came from and tensed up, there leaning on one of the sakura trees was Sasuke Uchiha. He started walking towards her making a light blush appear on her face. He stopped right in front of her and looked down at her, a smile spread across his face making a darker shade of red replace the old one that was on Hinata's cheeks 'sasuke's even more handsome when he smiles'. Hey, even if she found him intimidating she still knew when someone was handsome or not and Sasuke Uchiha was definitely handsome but she wasn't one of his fan girls she personally thought Naruto looked better.

"Hinata-san can I sit next to you" he asked in a voice that made a shiver go up her spine. Hinata answered with a nod not trusting her voice to get the message across. He sat down close to Hinata and stared at her face for a while before finally speaking up "I wanted to ask you a question Hinata-san, what do you think of Naruto?" Hinata's whole face turned red at the mention of Naruto's name 'could Sasuke know about the feelings she had towards Naruto.'

"umm, well… he seems very strong, and confident and although he's not the brightest of people… and is sort of a trouble maker I know he's a good person and means well," she said, being as subtle as possible so she wouldn't seem like she had a crush on the number one knuckleheaded ninja.

Sasuke acting very out of character leaned his face very close to Hinata's with a wide smile spread across his face "so you don't think there's any reason why sakura wouldn't like him, right?" Sasuke said, excitement leaking from every word that spilled out of his mouth. Hinata didn't answer him tough, she was to busy blushing from the fact that there faces were so close. Sasuke noticed how close there faces where and started examining Hinata's face, she had a very pretty face the hair cut kind of threw it off though, but she was still very cute.

Before he even noticed what was happening he started leaning his face closer to Hinata's. Hinata, probably from the spur of the moment started leaning forward to meet him halfway. Just as they were a hair line away from each other, a grumbling noise broke the still quietness in the area. Hinata opened her eyes as she heard Sasuke hiss, a paned look was etched on his face. He covered his stomach with his arms as another grumbling noise erupted from his abdomen, this time louder than last time. In the blink of an eye, Sasuke was up running in the opposite direction, waving behind his back as he screamed out a 'got to go' and 'nice talking to you.' Hinata was stupefied 'what was I about to do'

Sasuke was running at top speed, mumbling about why his stomach was hurting so bad and why did it always have to happen to him. Once he was seated on the toilet seat

Puff

A cloud of smoke surrounded his body. Once the smoke cleared it revealed the person to not be Sasuke but Naruto. "Man, that was close I almost lost control of the jutsu because of my stomach," he said, whipping some sweat from his brow. 'That was weird tough, I tried to kiss Hinata, does that mean that I like her too… nah' and whit those last thoughts he continued on with his 'business.'

With Sasuke

'Damn it, I let my guard down, but how was he able to combine a replacement jutsu with a shadow clone jutsu, in class he wasn't even able to perform a replica jutsu' Sasuke thought while he was tide up and had tape over his mouth.

You ask yourself why he's tide up?

Well the reason is because Naruto had snuck up on him and attacked him, Sasuke had got the upper hand and tied Naruto up, but Sasuke underestimated him and it turned out that Naruto used a replacement jutsu so instead of it being Naruto it was actually a log that was tied up. Then Naruto ambushed him with the help of a shadow clone jutsu and managed to tie Sasuke up.

'Damn it, as soon as I'm untied I'm gonna get Naruto, not only did he kiss me earlier but now this. He's DEAD'

With Hinata

Hinata was eating her lunch when Sakura showed up. Hinata just kept eating, trying to ignore her, Hinata wasn't very fond of the haruno girl primarily because she was Narutos crush. 'just ignore her and she'll go away, besides its not like she's ever talked to me before so why would she now.' "hey, there Hinata, have you seen sasuke,"

"um…no, sakura-san I haven't

Sakura sighed and nodded "oh okay then" but just as she was about to leave Sasuke appeared. He seemed to be searching for someone or something but Hinata didn't want to even acknowledge his presence after what happened so she took to staring at her lap. "Hey, have you seen Naruto" Sasuke said addressing Hinata in his usual tone. Hinata looked up at Sasuke, she opened her mouth to reply but just as she was about to answer sakura butted in "heh who cares about him, he's just an annoying pest, its probably because he doesn't have any parents, because let me tell you if I tried half of the stuff he does my parents would freak I mean-"

"alone, isolated" Sasuke started mumbling in a hushed tone

Hinata sweat dropped in the background 'here comes an emo moment'

Sasuke looked up and glared at sakura "you don't know what its like to be alone, so keep your mouth shut!" he paused for a second then made a discussed face "YOUR annoying"

His last words left sakura in total shock, she just stood there as still as a statue

Sasuke turned away from her and looked back at Hinata, "so have you seen him?"

"um, no I haven't Sasuke-san" she answered barely over a whisper. He kept walking and as soon as he was out of sight she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She decided to just forget about this and what happened or what could have happened earlier and never speak of it again.

With Naruto

Naruto had finally gotten out of the bathroom after a painful 10 minutes. He turned and noticed Sasuke standing in the middle of the hallway with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Hey, why did you attack me, dobe?" Sasuke asked in an uncaring voice. Naruto jumped back and raised his arms and started performing hand signs, "I just wanted to test my skills" he said as more narutos started to materialize. He ran at Sasuke and leaped into the air. Sasuke got into a defensive stance with an annoyed look on his face, "not this again" he shouted. The Narutos were closing in ready to attack, they were a mere centimeters away when

GHHRRRR!!!

All the Narutos dropped down to the ground while holding there stomachs in pain. "Not again, bathroom, need a bathroom" they all proclaimed as they ran to the bathroom. Once they reached the door all the Narutos started fighting with each other over who would get to use the bathroom first. Sasuke looked on with disgust 'what a loser' he thought as he walked away.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Presenting our sensei, Kakashi (applause)

Naruto was peering out the classroom door looking down the hallway "were is that guy?" he asked out loud while looking back into the classroom that was only occupied by his two other team mates, Hiuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke. Both were seated in the front row closes to the door. They both stayed quiet the only response, a shrug from Sasuke who had his elbows on the desk, his face laying on his intertwined fingers. Naruto stomped around while groaning, "man, all the other sensais already left, all the other guys are probably already doing all kinds of cool stuff while were in here waiting" he complained while crossing his arms over his chest.

Then a wicked smirk overtook his face, he graved a little stool that was by the teacher's desk and propped it by the door, he then graved the eraser that was left by the chalk board. Both Sasuke and Hinata looked up to see what he was up too. Naruto opened the door just a crack and placed the eraser snuggly between it. Hinata, finally giving into her curiosity spoke up, "Naruto-kun what are you doing?" she asked in a small voice while blushing. Naruto turned to face her, but she lowered her face so she wouldn't have to face him. He raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior but answered her question anyway with a giant grin on his face, "well since he's late I'm going to play a trick on him"

"Do you really think a jounin is going to fall for something as stupid as that?" Sasuke asked with an are-you-really-that-dumb look on his face. Naruto glared at Sasuke but wasn't able to say anything as the sound of the door sliding open and the eraser falling turned all there attention towards the door. There at the door was a gray haired masked man with the eraser on top of his head, half of his hair covered in chalk dust. Naruto was laughing his ass off, Hinata was trying to hold in her own laughter a few giggles escaping now and then, while Sasuke looked extremely annoyed, 'this guys a jounin'. the gray haired man removed the eraser from his head and stared at it for a second, he then raised a hand to his chin and spoke up "my first impression of this group, you're a bunch of idiots." they all sweat dropped, Naruto and Sasuke looking annoyed while Hinata looked… embarrassed as always.

Their sensei took them outside to a different location. "okay, first of lets get to know each other, starting with your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals" the masked man said. "Hey why don't you tell us about yourself first" Naruto proclaimed while pointing a finger at him.

"…okay, my names Kakashi, I like a lot of stuff, have a lot of hobbies… and goals, I don't feel like telling you. So, ladies first" Kakashi said while looking at Hinata for her to start.

Hinata blushed while pocking her pointer fingers together. She looked down to her lap, she didn't want to go first but she had no choice. She took in a deep breath; "my name is Hiuuga Hinata" she stopped to clear her throat because she had been speaking very low "I… I like pressing flowers and, and uhh… cinnamon rolls?" she said not really knowing what to say about stuff she liked but just decided to continue, " I don't really think I dislike anything (except Sakura) and my goal is…to get stronger so I can prove that I'm not useless and I am worth something" she said while glaring down at her lap. Kakashi seemed a little surprised that she didn't mention a guy that she liked or something like that. He then turned to Naruto, "how about you?" he said with a bored look on his face.

Naruto reached up to his head ban and started fluxing around with it, "my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen but I especially like the ramen that Iruka sensei bought me at the ichiruka ramen stand, I don't like the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cook and my goal is to be the next hokage, so people will respect me" he said in an over enthusiastic voice.

Kakashi then turned to the dark haired kid in-between Naruto and Hinata. "And you?"

Sasuke sat with his mouth hidden behind his intertwined fingers. It took him a while but he eventually decided to answer Kakashi.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't really like anything and I dislike a lot of things. My ambition is …to kill a certain someone and to restore my clan" he answered in a monotone voice. And for some odd reason when Sasuke was talking, it had suddenly gotten darker and…cold? Odd, it's never cold in Konoha not even during winter.

Kakashi seemed to have a disbelieving face plastered on him. "_These are not kids. Where are the mentions of silly little crushes and there favorite music and TV shows…weird kids, I mean one of them is already planning the reason why he's going to end up in jail but oh well you work with what you get" _

"Okay well we'll start training tomorrow be at the training grounds at five a.m. and I advise you not to eat anything in the morning… unless you want to die, and then by all means go ahead"

This had gotten every ones attention even the cold Uchiha

"Well that's it ya'll can leave now"

oooo0O0oooo oooo0O0oooo oooo0O0oooo oooo0O0oooo oooo0O0oooo

The next day the three genin showed up to the training grounds early in the morning, to early actually. They were quiet for the most part except for the occasional random comment from Naruto, not enjoying the silence one bit. But he eventually gave up seeing as Sasuke wasn't responding and Hinata would only blush or offer a few words before falling silent again.

The three pre-teens were getting extremely annoyed, they had been at the training grounds for nearly three hours now, and still no Kakashi in sight. It was beginning to be very apparent that Kakashi was not a punctual man. After waiting a few minutes the man finaly decided to show. As soon as Naruto spotted the man he screamed at him telling him he was late

"hi kids, sorry I'm late but I was helping an old lady cross the street."

"that is the biggest load of bul-" Naruto started screaming again but was cut off by Hinata

"kami, that's so noble of you Kakashi sensei!" Hinata proclaimed while holding a new amount of admiration for her sensei and instantly forgiving his tardiness. Kakashi smiled down at the naïve girl while patting her on her head. "why thank you Hinata-chan" he said now starting to actually like the kind girl.

Kakashi removed his hand from the girl and cleared his throat while reaching in his pocket.

"okay, your task today is to take these bells from me before time runs out" he said while holding up two small white bells hanging from red colored string.

"this is going to be a cake" Naruto proclaimed while grinning like an idiot

"you didn't let me finish, who ever doesn't get a bell will not be able to eat lunch later" he continued while smiling at the three and why wouldn't he, he had just tricked them mercilessly.

'so that's why he told us to not eat breakfast' Sasuke thought as his stomach twisted in painful knots from the lack of food.

'man I'm starving' Naruto thought while holding his grumbling tummy.

'Ouh, that's so evil' Hinata thought while her stomach groaned pitifully.

"also" Kakashi continued, catching all of there attention once more, "if you don't get a bell you will loose your status as genin and be sent back to the academy"

This socked all of them, no way where they going back there, for crying out loud they had barely graduated!

"so shall we begin?" Kakashi questioned while _still _smiling. The three looked up at him with determined looks. Kakashi gave them a once over before screaming out "go!"

Sending the three fling into different directions.

**Okay I know it took me forever to update and when I finally do I give u a crappy tiny chapter, sorry but my brains having major brain farts, I'm trying to update M.O.M as fast as I can, and on top of that I'm failing algebra. So my sincerest apologies but school comes first. Damn it I'm so disappointed in myself I keep trying to make this a more descriptive non so funny story but my brain is just stuck on funny,(you don't know how many times I wanted to add something completely random in here) tell me if it's okay how it is PLEASE I got's to know. Well**

**Ja ne**


End file.
